My OC in Naruto
by Skyliaworwolf
Summary: My OC meets the world of Naruto. Im New to publishing my stories so please feel free to leave a comment and or suggestions. I Do not Own Naruto I Only own Skyla my OC and her ability.
1. Chapter 1

The day was late for Skyla a nice day training working with her magic and beast forms with a long ride on her trusty steed Thunder. She was getting ready for a well deserved rest at her home in the forest. Skyla is a very lonely alpha female wolf camera that lives in a forest known for no return. She was brushing her sharp k-nines and going to lay on her nice soft bed beckoning here for it's mystery dreams. As she lay there dozing longing to have a family to protect and care for. Unbeknown to her that wish is about to come true.

Skyla's sleep was interrupted by loud roaring ground shaking and the smell of one of the things she disliked the most Humans. Unlike waking in her home she found herself on a forest floor one that didn't smell like home. Getting up and absorbing her surroundings it was about midnight with a giant fox with nine tails fighting what she gessed was a toad the same size as the nine tailed fox. She could tell the fox was being controlled by an unknown force her curiosity grew and went towards the battle.

She hid in the shadows of the trees surrounding the monster battle when she noticed a man with a child in his arms and the scent of death himself around him. Scanning the field once more she noticed a red head 'she's already on death's door' she thought she looked week but was helping the blonde man by summoning spirit chains to entangle the beast. Something clicked in Skyla that the two that seemed like lovers were going to seal the fox in that little baby that couldent be more than minets old. For once in her long life she pitied the couple cause they won't see their child grow and would be seen like a monster like herself had.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the foxes giant claw heading for the child who was now on what looked like a sacrificial pedestal. without even thinking she leaped into the fray.


	2. Chapter 2

She was standing there with her summons blade holding back the beast she felt his power and knew not all of him could be sealed in the small child she was protecting then the thought came to her.

(Minato's POV)

With the reaper seal draining me y chalkera I was almost spent and I could see Kushina couldn't hold the fox for much longer I have to seal the nine tailes in our pore baby boy Naruto and myself the third was behind the barrier looking at me is sorrow my head snapped back to the fox when it let out an angry roar. It must have realized what I was planing cause next thing I know a giant claw was heading for naruto when a woman with waist blue hair and a dark blue kimono standing in front of the strongest of the bijuus sword in hand. I glanced at Kushina and she was just as surprised as me I couldn't even feel her presence and she seemed to have cat ears on top of her blue locs. I wasn't about to turn down help so i started to seal the first half of the nine tails when she spoke.

(normal POV)

"Seal half of him in me and I will look after your child to see that he is not abused or turned into a weapon in your absence" her voice was stern but held a softness to it. The two knew that they wouldn't survive this they glanced at each other and nodded they only wanted their son to have a happy life. Minato turned the soul reaper seal to the stranger and sealed the yin chakra in her. You could see pain threw her face but she held her ground for if she didn't she and the child would probably die.

As the first half of his chakra was absorbed into the being preventing him from killing the human baby he thought that she was a strange human but human nun the less. The chakra chains grew slack as his body shrank from having half his chakra sealed away he was now furious he broke free from the chakra chains and lung to devour the blue woman and child but it was to late, he was sealed in the little human child.


	3. Chapter 3

Minato and Kushina were at ends meet the soul reaper was eating his soul as kushina was struggling to get to him he felt the pain stop and see the reaper stopped eating his soul but talking to the woman in blue she was asking to give him some time to say goodbye to his family and surprisingly the reaper of death agreed with a nod.

(Skyla's POV)

I spoke to the lord of death he was always in every realm cheeky and greedy for souls but he was a good friend of my dad who was Cerberus the garden of hell I can't see any of my parents since they're both dead so I can pull some strings with Shigi scene he knew my father. I thought the lover should say goodbye to their child since mine couldn't when they passed. I listened to there touching speeches well the mom did most of the talking I wished them a farewell as they held each other they went to the next world i approached the family but stopped when an old man that smelled and kinda looked like a monkey was by the couple and family with sorrow then looked to me in understanding and confusion that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

I awoke to being strapped to what seeming like humans call a hospital bed there were four presences in the room I scoffed 'humans' they think they could stop me from fulfilling a vow I made to the couple. I slowly pretended to stir awake the presences seemed to flinch I mentally laughed 'at least they aren't oblivious that I'm more powerful. I use my aura to unhook the straps binding me and slowly get up my stomach was killing me. They seemed to just be there to observe me and attack if i seamed a threat which is wise I won't kill worthless humans unless i have a reason to do so.

I get of the bed with a grunt and see I'm naked 'hm.. They must have thought removing my clothes would prevent me from reaching where I feel the child's aura' to bad for them in a cloud of smoke I have on one of my kimonos that is purple with a light blue sash on my waist. I make my way to where I feel the child's aura seems they are having a meeting in a room in the red building but when i feel a hostile aura directed at the child I let out a fierce growl and teleport in the room where the child I vow to protect is being threatened by a weak human merchant.


End file.
